1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a TFT array substrate using an oxide semiconductor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, typically includes a TFT, a capacitor, and a line connecting the TFT to the capacitor.
A substrate used to manufacture a flat panel display apparatus typically includes a fine pattern from which a plurality of TFTs, a plurality of capacitors, and a plurality of lines are formed, and a photolithography process is typically used to form the fine substrate pattern by using a mask to a pattern.
In a typical photolithography process, a photoresist is uniformly coated on the substrate on which a pattern is to be formed, exposure equipment such as a stepper exposes the photoresist, and the exposed photoresist is developed. After developing the photoresist, the pattern of the substrate is etched using the remaining photoresist, and after forming the pattern, the undesired photoresist is removed.
As described above, in the process of transferring the pattern using a mask, a mask that includes a desired pattern is first prepared. Thus, as the number of processes using the mask increases, the manufacturing cost for preparing the mask increases. In addition, since the above-described stages are complicated, the manufacturing time and cost increases.